Solo es un Baño
by Anniih
Summary: "Ella" estaba entusiasmada con ir a bañarse con Kirkland, a lo que entró dando un salto completamente desnuda, en forma de bomba a la bañera. Las primeras reacciones de Inglaterra fueron desconcierto, pulso ido, aceleramiento del corazón. *UKxUSA!Fem*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Genderbender en Alfred. Insinuaciones sexuales. Lime. Lemon.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA!Fem/ArthurxAlfred!Fem.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo es un Baño<strong>

.

Arthur oculta el sonrojo de las mejillas hundiendo lo necesario en el agua para que no se le note, mirando de reojo a cualquier parte con tal de no toparse con el norteamericano desnudo dándole compañía. Produce hacer burbujas de lo "molesto" que se encuentra, porque quiere bañarse solo, y frunce el ceño haciendo un sonido de molestia. Aunque no quiera mirar, sus verdes se corren a la piel blanca del menor y enseguida vuelve a la pared de baldosas húmedas sonrojándose más. Maldición, no puede estar así como un idiota inmóvil en posición fetal.

¿Es para tanto? Bueno, de un buen punto de vista tener a Alfred desnudo con él, no es la gran cosa. Se conocen sus cuerpos a la perfección, y sí se han bañado juntos en muchas ocasiones (incluso desde **esos** tiempos). Sin embargo, esta ocasión es diferente. Muy diferente.

Porque Estados Unidos es una chica. Una linda jovencita sin pasar los veinte años (físicamente), con su cabellera rubia media ondulada hasta los hombros, donde un mechón sobresale al igual que el Alfred hombre. Su figura escondida bajo las aguas (o por lo menos lo necesario) deja a toda imaginación en el inglés quien está peor que rojo, parece un semáforo. Y ella solo ríe sin darse cuenta de nada, bastante concentrada en lo divertido que es estar en la bañera con su novio, disfrutando, sintiendo el relajo de los días de trabajo.

Pero, ¿cómo Alfred llegó ser una linda señorita? Sabemos que la curiosidad estadounidense no se basa en "No tocar", donde Arthur le pidió que no tocara nada que sea de sus pertenencias sin su consentimiento (y con su consentimientos tampoco), porque lo mataría. Para el menor las afirmaciones negativas son positivas, y las positivas son positivas. Todo es positivo. Bueno, lo importante aquí es, Alfred F. Jones le llamó la atención la barita mágica y la usó. ¡Puf! Es el resultado. Aunque de todas formas, no es la primera vez que Alfred se transforme en chica… ¡pero no que se encuentre desnuda bañándose con el británico!

Ella estaba entusiasmada con ir a bañarse con Kirkland, a lo que entró dando un salto completamente desnuda, en forma de bomba a la bañera. Las primeras reacciones de Inglaterra fueron desconcierto, pulso ido, aceleramiento del corazón; en realidad no sabía que sucedía hasta unos diez minutos atrás.

Bañarse con una mujer, no lo hacía…prácticamente hace muchos años.

Y bien… ¿qué hacer?

Estados Unidos alza la mirada al fin dándose cuenta que el mayor no omite ni una sola palabra desde que llegó su heroica presencia.

― ¿Estás bien, Arthur? ―pregunta con sencillez. El aludido le dirige la vista y enseguida la corre para contestar que está "perfectamente" bien― ¿Y por qué no dices nada?

―Cállate. ―dice todavía con la expresión de molestia. (Por dentro solo es resistencia a la calentura)

― ¿Tienes vergüenza por qué te estás bañando con una chica? ―en parte adivina soltando una risa sin poder contenerse recibiendo una espetada verde, a lo que calla pero seguirá con la burla― ¡Debes estar bromeando!

― ¡Para tu información, no eres una chica, Alfred! ―ya cansado, explota ruborizado, no precisamente por la vergüenza.

― ¿Cómo que no soy una chica? ―hace el cuerpo hacia atrás como una muestra de sobresalto sintiéndose herida― ¡Me hieres! ¡Eres insensible con las mujeres!

En ese segundo, Arthur entrecierra los ojos. ―…eres un hombre, convertido en una mujer ―le hace ver―. Lo que solo cambia la apariencia, no lo mental. Idiota.

Alfred, hombre o mujer, sigue siendo idiota.

― ¿Ni siquiera puedes dejar de insultarme aunque sea una chica hermosa en apariencia? ―al preguntar con su admirable ego, hace a un lado los mechones humedecidos que estaban en el hombro izquierdo, buscando la manera de relucir como una modelo, tal vez con eso el británico deje de insultarle. Ni el más mínimo respeto le tiene.

―Mientras sigas actuando como un idiota, no. ―contesta en seco volviendo a la normalidad. No tiene ningún color en el rostro.

―De verdad, eres insensible ―sigue reprochando cruzando los brazos quienes cubren los pechos bajo el agua tibia―. Te estás bañando con una dama.

―Sí, claro. ―dice con sarcasmo.

Alfred frunce el entrecejo.

― ¡¿Y qué crees que es esto? ―grita, levantándose de la bañera mientras las aguas evaporadas resbalan y caen por su no desapercibida silueta femenina, blanca y suave a la vista; sin pudor alguno. No conoce la palabra pudor, si no pregúntenle a Arthur quien yace extremadamente rojo y espantado― ¡¿Acaso tengo pene? ―siendo mujer, obviamente que no― ¡Mírame!

Arthur la mira **muy **bien, sin pestañar. Continúa en un trance, preguntándose en donde mierda se encuentra. ¿En el cielo o en el infierno?

― ¡Soy una mujer normal, con pechos grandes y vagi-!

― ¡Cállate, ya entendí! ―no soporta más agarrando los brazos de la americana, regresándola a las aguas antes que terminara la palabra. Bueno, más bien es por su salud mental y por el despertar de cierta partecita, sintiendo la respiración agitada y acalorada, bajando la cabeza sin sujetarle― Por favor, no vuelvas a levantarte. ―es una súplica. Otra muestra del cuerpo humano femenino, estaría muerto.

La chica solo acierta pidiendo que la suelte. No volverá a levantarse, por lo menos el de orbes verdes dijo que entendió, así que no hay necesidad. Oh, sí, Jones siempre gana.

La nación inglesa desvía la mirada a la misma pared que desde el principio de todo esto tenía su atención, sin saber qué hacer. Ni siquiera está pensado. Nulo.

Alfred examina el sitio que los rodea, buscando algo interesante porque un silencio nació dando un poco de incomodidad. El problema es que no se puede quedar quieto. Y…encuentra algo interesante. Sonríe. Inclina el cuerpo hacia adelante, precisamente donde está Arthur. Este la ve acercarse preguntándose qué quiere, alzando una ceja. Y no pasa mucho cuando un pecho de la joven rubia se posa en su rostro. Exclama nervioso:

― ¡¿Qué estás…? ¡Alfred!

Cierra los parpados sintiendo el peso de la nombrada en toda la parte que se llama mejilla. Es…incómodo y _traumático_.

Gracias al cielo, no dura tanto esa posición. La menor se hace para atrás incrédula.

― ¿Por qué gritas así?

― ¡¿Cómo que…? ―detiene el grito prefiriendo la calma. Total, alterado no es una buena ayuda― ¿Cómo que por qué?

―No lo sé. Yo solo fui a coger este shampoo ―Estados Unidos menea el envase de la evidencia en la mano. De repente sus cables se conectan entendiendo esa reacción del inglés. Surca los labios―. Pervertido.

―No lo soy. ―bufa cruzando los brazos. Pero bueno, el "accidente" ya pasó.

―Iggy, ¿me hechas shampoo en el cabello? ―acapara los orbes del chico, asintiendo. Alfred se acerca entregándole el shampoo, luego da la espalda para que el mayor pueda sin dificultad hacer el favor.

Moja las hebras doradas con poca cantidad de agua en sus manos, ya que siguen estando húmedas.

Ella cierra los luceros sintiendo las yemas masajear su cuero cabelludo, de arriba hacia abajo, de una lado para otro. Cada táctil del británico le provoca ganas de dormir y sin querer abrir los ojos. Es demasiado placentera la sensación, sin ocultar una leve sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Mientras Kirkland, aspira el aroma a manzanilla impregnado en los cabellos de la menor, continuando en crear espumas hasta que sea necesario enjuagar. Al llegar a ese punto, coge el teléfono de la ducha sin olvidar dar el agua tibia. Entonces el agua corre desde la frente de la americana hacia atrás como un río abajo, chocando con la piel de los hombros causando atención en el mayor, con expresión seria.

Piel mojada e iluminada.

Remojar el cabello queda en segundo plano, bajo el agua de la bañera sin dejar de correr. Mientras tanto en la superficie, la boca de Inglaterra succiona el líquido insípido encima de uno de los hombros de la joven, quien vota un suspiro por la sorpresa que se lleva estando casi dormida. Presiona más los labios pasando el delis de la lengua, hacia arriba, instalándose en el cuello con la intención de besar y dejar seco. Alfred gime dos veces más entreabriendo los parpados, cayendo rápidamente en la cuerda floja del placer por culpa de sus zonas sensibles únicamente conocidas por su pareja de llamativas cejas, ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para así disfrutar más el aliento sonoro a centímetros de su oído. Justo en el oído, específicamente en el lóbulo es mordido sin dañar. Un roce de dientes ingleses. Provocativo.

Los jadeos pausados y seguidos empiezan a ser música, lo cual al británico le urge que sean agudos para tener amistad con el ruido del agua adornado con pequeñas espumas del shampoo de manzanillas, porque la voz de ese estado de transformación le hace perder la noción de sus actos, además le gusta la música fuerte. Su mano se dirige por encima del vientre, atrapando a la chica, empujándola contra su torso. Teniéndola 'atrapada', tentado, desciende las yemas distinguiendo el propósito de ellas a la intimidad, creando leves masajes que va repitiendo en movimientos circulares, recibiendo agradadas respuestas proveniente de la boca de la americana subiendo el volumen. Sigue tocando sin dejar de besar el cuello estadounidense, decidiendo adentrar un dedo. Reconoce aquella humedad que se le hacía difícil distinguir con el agua, pero ahora sabe que Alfred está igual de excitada que él, solo es cosa de mirar el rostro jadeante suspirando más de la cuenta sobre todo cuando sus senos de esta se encuentran siendo presionados por los dedos de la nación mayor, incitándola abrir las piernas como los ojos. Estados Unidos desea ver cómo le toca la intimidad hundida en el agua.

Es visualización borrosa, sin embargo puede observar dichosa esa mano tan maravillosa jugando en dilatar las paredes acuosas. También el acto de entrar y salir velozmente, repasando una y otra vez, yéndose al embelesamiento. Esos dedos están ardiendo con los pasos de los segundos.

―A-Ar-thur… ―pronuncia ceñuda aguatando tanta necesidad junta en su propio cuerpo, y con urgencia en tener la boca de Arthur en la suya y no en los hombros, voltea tomando entre sus manos el rostro del inglés, comenzado un ósculo intenso y apasionado, sin importar mucho si es imprescindible respirar. Únicamente le afirma metiendo la lengua donde la otra le acompaña en el ritmo, para después dejar e ir al cuello de su pareja, escuchándole la masculina voz.

―Al…

Besos vienen y van. Se instalan finalmente en sus labios, iniciando las caricias de cada silueta a la otra, por ejemplo Inglaterra, viajando las palmas por las líneas de la sedosa cintura, resbalando a los glúteos, el cual masajea pasando desapercibido. Desliza las manos por los muslos, volviendo a subir por el vientre, pero solo una permanece regresando a bajar con intenciones de abrigar la vulva. Una vez más mete un dígito dentro del fluido.

La estadounidense detiene el beso, votando un gemido nervioso a la vista de su amante quien sonríe de lado bastante gustoso con todo. Dándose cuenta que ya no puede continuar besando a la ojiazul, inclina la cabeza directo a los botones endurecidos, bañándolos de néctar ajenos al agua, sujetándola de la cintura.

Ahora sí que Alfred se perderá en el limbo. Está completamente absorta sintiendo la penetración del dedo que no es el suyo, junto con las delicadas mordidas en los pezones erizados.

―Sí…sigue así…

Inglaterra la oye claramente provocándole el aumento de la excitación, y el aumento de complacerla con los dedos. Adentra tantas veces haciendo que las piernas de Alfred tiemblen, a lo que los saca.

Al sentir que Arthur no sigue, abre los azules. Luego sumerge la mano a tocar el miembro del mayor. Con tan solo un roce se da cuenta que se encuentra erecto.

―Arthur…se te endureció. ―da la información como si Arthur no lo supiera.

No le pide con palabras, no le pide con nada. Solo ella hace el procedimiento de acomodarse arriba, flexionando las piernas.

―_Come here, baby._ ―no le pide, pero suena como una orden juguetona a medio sonreír recibiendo la misma respuesta.

En ese momento, Alfred desciende sintiendo el glande adentro, sin esperar el codiciado vaivén.

Arthur gime. Nunca creyó que acabaría haciendo el amor con Alfred en la bañera, obviamente en mujer. ¿Qué más da? Después de todo bañarse solo suele ser aburrido.

Bañarse. Un simple baño con sexo. Nada del otro mundo.

Ellos continúan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No es el lemon del UKxUSA!Fem que tengo pensando en subir, apenas voy en la mitad(xD), pero quise dejar algo por mientras ya que ni siquiera se ve de ellos(¬¬). Amo la versión femenina de Alfred, ¡están linda~! e idiota(xD), mientras que la versión de Arthur es una zorra como su 'yo'. Sí, así pienso ¿y qué? Y…esop.

Aasdadadad, me acordé. El GerIta, luego lo subo, me falta terminar el lemon.

Espero que les haya gustado aunque fue poco.

¡Saludos!

¡Bye!

**¿Review's?**

Solidarizas para que muchos ingleses ukeen a muchos los estadounidenses.

O para que Arthur tenga una buena viejez.

¡La pastilla azul!

**;D**


End file.
